Tailight
by AngelicaDouceur
Summary: Estaba totalmente segura de tres cosas: Primera, Jellal no era humano. Segunda, una parte de él, y no sabía lo potente que podía ser esa parte, tenía ganas de matarme o algo por el estilo. Y tercera, estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de él. PARODIA ABSURDA Y RIDÍCULA DE LA SAGA CREPÚSCULO. advertencia por lenguaje vulgar ocasional.
1. Primer Encuentro

_**Estaba totalmente segura de tres cosas:**_

_**Primera, Jellal no era humano.**_

_**Segunda, una parte de él, y no sabía lo potente que podía ser esa parte, tenía ganas de matarme o algo por el estilo.**_

_**Y tercera, estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de él.**_

_Nunca me había detenido a pensar en por qué iba a morir, ni siquera me importaba. Tal vez un apocalípsis zombie, de cáncer de cólon, en un asalto a un mini súper, o tal vez al caer por la escalera debido a no amarrar las agujetas de mis tenis… Aunque me habían__  
__sobrado los motivos en los últimos meses, pero no hubiera imaginado algo parecido__  
__a esta situación incluso de haberlo intentado.__  
__Con la respiración contenida, me puse a ver fijamente los ojos oscuros del cazador__  
__al otro lado de la gran habitación ya que no tenía nada mejor que ver. Éste me devolvió la mirada confundido… O complacido… O tal vez se había quedado petrificado, ¡qué más da!__  
__Seguramente, morir en lugar de otra persona, alguien a quien se ama, era una__  
__buena forma de acabar. Incluso noble. Eso debería contar algo.__  
__Sabía que no afrontaría la muerte ahora de no haber ido nunca nunca nunca a Magnolia, pero,__  
__aterrada como estaba, no me arrepentía de esta decisión. Cuando la vida te ofrece un__  
__chance que supera con creces cualquiera de tus expectativas, no es razonable__  
__la mentarse de su conclusión.__  
__El cazador antes mentado sonrió de forma amistosa cuando avanzó con aire despreocupado__  
__para matarme._

Había decidido mudarme a Magnolia. Dejé mi pequeño y amado hogar en Crocus para así regresar al espantoso pueblo donde pasé los primeros años de mi vida, esa época en la que mis padres estaban juntos y fingían ser felices, después de todo en un matrimonio adolescente nada sale bien.

Abandoné a mamá en mi adorado Crocus, la ciudad más bella de todo Fiore para vivir "temporalmente" con papá. Ella ya había vuelto a hacer su vida y estaba esperando un pequeño y estúpido bastardo de su actual pareja. La vida con mi progenitora no era bonita, ella era muy liberal: me autorizaba irme de puta con tal de que yo no le reprochara el hecho de que ella hiciera lo mismo, no le importaba la hora en la que yo llegase a casa, y sí, me salía, pero no de puta, sino a cubrir a las rameras de mis amigas que sí lo hacían, me quedaba encerrada en sus habitaciones con una peluca del color de cabello de ellas mientras mis amigas huían toda la noche para ir a fornicar con sus novios, con sus padres creyendo que sus amadas hijas dormían como angelitos cuando en realidad era la inocente Erza Titania Scarlet quien yacía en las camas.

-No tienes que hacer esto, Erza-dijo mi mamá mientras se despedía de mí en la central de autobuses.

-Lo haré, mamá, ahora ser ás libre de hacer lo que se te dé la gana-repuse firme.

-Erza...

-Te mandaré un email cuando pueda.

Desde que le dije a mamá qje me mudaría a Magnolia con papá, la traté de hacer sentir cumpable por mi partida, porque a decir verdad lo era. Yo no pensaba vivir con ella, con su estúpido novio y con su estúpido nuevo hijo. Ellos la harían más feliz que loque yo la hacía, viajarían por todo Fiore en una casa rodante usada y sin llanta de refacción. Ese sería el karma de mamá por haberse alejado de mi padre para cumplir sus deseos adolescentes de parrandear, ir a fiestas y andar con un sinfín de tíos sin importarle lavida de su hija pequeña. Yo quería asistir a la universidad y no quería que la mediocre vida de mamá arruinara mis planes.

Después de 9 espantosas horas de viaje en autobús, llegué a la estación de Magnolia. Ahí me recibió Rob, mi papá. Él había sido novio de mamá desde que tenían 15 años, pero un pequeño descuido a los 17 les arruinó la vida trayendo al mundo a una niña pelirroja de ojos marrones nueve meses después. Destruí las ilusiones de papá de ir a la universidad, y las de mamá... Bueno, como ya dije antes, ella sólo quería ser una jodida zorra que tuviera 20 años por siempre, y lo logró; la madura en la relación madre-hija era yo, ella solo era una fea mujer de 35 años que se creía máss joven.

-Erza, mi pequeña-dijo mi papá dándome un torpe abrazo.

-¿Qué hay, pá?-dije devolviéndole el abrazo.

-¡Pero cuánto has crecido!.

Tenía unos 7 años que no veía a papá, ya qke la bruja de m madre me tenía prohibido tener acercamiento o convivir con él. Durante el camino a casa en el Chevy 2005 de papá no intercambiamos palabra alguna. Él era callaado y reservado, y eso me gustaba de él. Ro no iba cada noche en busca de putas ni tenía mil y un parejas como lo hacía mamá, él se dedicaba a su trabajo fielmente, no ganaba mucho, pero sí lo suficiente paa mantenerse a él solo y cumplirse sus gustos para vivir cómodamente. Ahora tenía entendido que trabajaría unas cuantas horas extras para poder mantenerme, eso me hacía sentir un poco culpable aunque él decía que le hacía feliz su trabajo como fiscal y tenerme ahí con él.

Al llegar a casa, _mi vieja nueva casa, _me di una ducha, ya que auque yo insistía para no ir por lo menos hasta la semana siguiente, Rob dijoq que yo no debía ser una haragana com mi madre y debía asisitir inmediatamente a la escuela.

Al dia siguiente fui a la única preparatoria en todo el asqueroso y frío pueblode Magnolia. Llovía, como siempre, y me molestaba el hecho de tener que caminar al colegio. Tomé mis dos primeras clases: matemáticas y geografía, decidí no presentarme, ya que deseaba hacerme la interesante misteriosa. A la hora de almuerzo, lo que parecía la chica popular del instituto me invitó a comer con ella y sus amigas.

-Bueno, Erza, ellas son Bisca y Wendy-me dijo Cana Alberona, tenía un increíble físico, pero su aliento aoestaba a cerveza barata y lo único de lo qe tenía deseos era que ella cerraa su bocota para no asquearme y vomitarle en la jeta. La segunda mencionada me saludó de forma amigable, mientras que la vieja de pelo verde me barrió con la mirada sin dejar de tomar su bebida baja en grasa.

-Tú debes ser Titania-me dijo una sonriente Wendy.

-Por favor, solo Erza.

Titania. El nombre por el que era conocida aquí en Magnolia, nombre escogido por mamá y, adivinaron bien: esa es otra razón por la que la abandoné.

Me senté a desayunar con esas chicas mientras ellas hablaban jilipolleces de mujers, maquillaje, hombres, moda... A mí me interesaban esas cosas, pero pues ya saben ustedes, tengo que fingir que a mí no y que soy una marginada social para que esta historia cobre algo de sentido.

Y ahí fue la primera vez que _los _ví.

La primera pareja que acababa de entrar a la cafetería era un tanto extraña. La chica tenía apariencia tierna e inocente, era bajísima y delgada, de cabello corto y azul, ojos marrones hermosos y grandes, el muchacho que sostenía su mano era aterrador, tenía el cabello negro como carbón largo y rebelde, era alto y un tanto bronceado, musculoso, y los ojos ¿rojos?. Mientras él caminaba con pasos marcados, la chica a su lado parecía revolotear como un hada, su caminar era precioso.

La segunda pareja parecía menos dispareja, la mujer tenía una figura preciosa, digna de la revista de moda Sorcerer, cabello largo azul, los ojos de una tonalidad azul aún más oscura, llevaba más s maquillaje que la muchacha que parecía hada, lo que daba a entender que tenía más edad, veía a todos los presentes ahí con desdén. A su lado iba un musculoso joven más alto que ella, llevaba el cabello negro azulado muy alborotado, sua ojos eran grises grises, él solo se ocupaba en seguir a la primera pareja y en abrazar a la señorita que estaba a su lado.

Y por último entró _él. _Su cabello era azul, la tonalidad más hermosa de azul, que hubiera visto en mis 17 años, sus ojos eran marrones como la avellana, me pareció ver algo parecido a una cicatriz o marca en su rostro, su piel era blanca como la nieve, sus hermosos ojos, y su sonrisa... Juraría que al verme esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa. Era irremediablemente guapo.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-inquirí.

-Son los Fernandes-respondió Cana.

**Bueno, chavales, hasta aquí llega el capítulo del día de hoy. Los próximos episodios serán más s paródicos y absurdos, haciendo bobas referencias al libro en el que se basa esta historia y más comedia. Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer. Los amo :***


	2. Presentación Informal

_**Los personajes aquí presentados no son de mi autoría, sino de la maravillosa mente de Hiro Mashima utilizando un argumento estúpido basado en los libros sosos que solía leer de niña escritos por Stephenie Meyer.**_

-¿Fernandes dijiste?- inquirí sin alejar mi vista de aquel muchacho de cabello azul.

-Así es-respondió Cana-la bajita sonriente de cabello azul es Levy, el alto bronceado junto a ella que parece querer asesinar a todos es Gajeel, los otros dos son Juvia y Gray-Bisca hizo una mueca cuando Cana mencionó a Juvia- y por último está Jellal, es el de pelo azul con cara de sufrido, el que parece que le clavan un lápiz por la espalda-.Y efectivamente, el mencionado tenía una cara como si algo le produjera asco. Cierto, lo que apestaba era la carne sorpresa de la cafetería. Puaj.

-Jellal-repetí aquel misterioso nombre, hermoso, una sinfonía aparecía en mi cabeza al solo pensar en ese nombre..._Jellal, Jellal, Jellal._

-No os ilusionéis-dijo Bisca-viven juntos, _y están juntos_-.

-¿Todos son hermanos?-

-Nop-me explicó Wendy-Bueno, algo así. Son los hijos adoptivos de la doctora Fernandes y su esposo, Juvia y Gajeel son los mellizos Lockser, sobrinos de Polyuska, ella los adoptó cuando quedaron huérfanos a corta edad. Los otros tres, Gray, Jellal y Levy son simples huérfanos con un poco de suerte... Los Fernandes son realmente ricos-Wendy alzó las cejas al decir lo último-.

-Eso no cambia el hecho deque haya incesto en esa familia: Juvia con Gray, Levy y Gajeel. Son familia y deben respetar ese hecho-.

-Pero Bisca, no tienen lazos sanguíneos-repuso Wendy-no son parientes ni nada-.

-¿Y qué?-dijo Bisca-se nota a leguas que Makorov es un pervertido amante del Wincest entre Sam y Dean, no me extrañaría que fueran un sucio fan del amor entre los hermanos Kagamine-.

-¡Bisca! ¡Cómo te atreves a hablar así de la respetable familia de la doctora Fernandes!-dijo un muchacho de cabello largo y piel bronceada que se acercaba a nuestra mesa. Le dio un profundo beso a Bisca en la coronilla y se sentó junto a ella.

-Él es Alzack, pareja de Bisca-me explicó Wendy presentando a recién llegado.

-Mucho gusto, tú debes ser Titania-me dijo sonriendo el muchacho.

-Solo Erza-dije ruborizada y molesta. Odiaba que me dijeran así.

Mientras los demás en mi mesa comían, yo contemplaba a la mesa con los cinco guapos muchachos, casi no hablaban, solo se limitaban a jugar con la poca comida que tenían. En verdad eran bellos, su ropa estaba a la moda, su cabello era precioso, su rostro, tenían la nariz perfecta, ojos grandes y brillantes, y Jellal... Jellal, Jellal, Jellal... Sentí deseos de llamarlo, de que él me llamara... _Erza..._

Mi fantasía fue interrumpida cuando la mirada de la mujer que respondía al nombre de Juvia fue posada en mí. Me veía con desdén y entrecerrando los ojos, la forma en la que me observaba me hizo sentir pequeñita y sin valor. De pronto sus ojos se posaron en otro lado, seguí su mirar y noté que miraba a Bisca con rivalidad, la de cabello verde la veía de igual manera. Me pregunté por qué tanta rivalidad entre ellas, también cuando Wendy mencionó a la hija Fernandes, Bisca se puso así. Juvia susurró algo a regañadientes, tal vez una frase, o tal vez una sola palabra, no pareció decir algo mayor a tres sílabas. Incluso pasó por mi mente lo que pudo haber dicho, que en realidad sería una completa estúpidez… "Drip drip drop".

Mientras ellas seguían con su guerra de miradas, yo posé mis ojos sobre Jellal Fernandes. Era hermoso, más que todos sus _hermanos. _No era posible, no llevaba ni tres horas en el colegio y ya me sentía atraída así por un muchacho, pero su forma de mirarme era tan… ¡Esperen! ¡¿De verdad me estaba viendo?!. Sacudí la cabeza tratándome de sacar a ese chico de la mente…

-No te ilusiones-me aconsejó Cana al ver donde tenía yo puesta mi mirada-No le hace caso a nadie, ni a mí, ni a Wendy, ni a Bisca-el nombre de la peliverde lo dijo acompañado de una sonrisa sonsacarrona. La muchacha fulminó con la mirada a Cana.

-No me ilusiono, solo trato de conocer a la gente de la cafetería al menos por sus rostros-mentí volteando a ver a todos girando mi cabeza de manera mecánica, Alberona negó con la cabeza.

-Sé lo que te digo-.

Acabó la hora del almuerzo y me dirigí a clase, la única que fue conmigo era Wendy.

-Oye, ¿qué hay entre Bisca y Juvia?-inquirí chismosa.

-Oh, no es nada, solo que desde el día en el que ambas pisaron el mismo suelo se odian-respondió la Marvell con naturalidad. _Marvell_. Su apellido sí que era cool.

-¿Cómo es eso?-pregunté confundida.

-Bueno, los Fernandes llegaron hace 3 años, tengo entendido que los Lockser y Levy tienen 17, Jellal y Gray tienen 18-.

-¿Y eso qué?-dije en busca de más información, lo que Wendy respondía no era de mucha ayuda.

-Bueno, cuando llegaron eran muy jóvenes aún, Juvia es más joven que Bisca, por lo que tiene más oportunidades-.

Ok, ahora sí estaba confundida.

-¿Cómo coño es eso?-dije acomodando mis libros bajo mi brazo.

-Hablo de que muchos de los chances de "triunfar" que Bisca tenía, Juvia se los robó: certámenes de belleza, ferias de ciencias, reconocimientos escolares, Gray… Desde que los Fernandes entraron en la secundaria, Bisca los ha tratado de superar a todos, especialmente a Juvia. Y helos aquí 3 años después en preparatoria, sigue tratándo de ser mejor que ellos-Wendy suspiró

-¿Dijiste acaso que Gray también? Pensé que le gustaba Jellal-dije con ciertos celos. No por Gray, sino por su "hermano".

-Ajám, al saber que los cinco eran hermanos, nunca pensamos que fueran adoptivos. La pequeña Bisca de 15 años se esforzaba en llamar la atención de ambos Fernandes, especialmente de Gray, hasta que un día Bisca se le acercó a Gray con unos chocolates en la cafetería de secundaria, entonces le robó un beso al que creíamos era su hermano; como supondrás, fue todo un escándalo en el colegio, incluso en la ciudad-.

Oh, santa mierda.

-Ahí fue cuando la familia completa intervino y explicó el origen de los niños, que eran adoptados y todo ese rollo mareador. Si estás interesada en Gray, al igual que Bisca, solo te digo que Juvia es muuuy celosa-.

-¿Pero Alzack?-inquirí.

-A Alzack le costó un cojón conquistar a Bisca. Ellos están juntos desde hace medio año, tengo entendido, y sí, están enamorados y mucho, pero Bisca no perdona que Juvia le gane en todo.

-¿Qué hay de Levy?-.

-¿Levy? ¡Vaya! Ella es una monada. Es la personita más dulce del mundo, y la más sociable de su familia; si la saludas a pesar de no conocerla, ella te regresará el saludo con una sonrisa-parecía que a Wendy le agradaba la pequeña de los Fernandes.

-Y… ¿Jellal?-inquirí tratando de ocultar mi timidez, mi rostro se ruborizó al pronunciar su nombre.

-Mmm, lo que se podría decir de un patán de instituto. No le hace caso a ninguna chica, no sale del círculo social de sus hermanos, buen cuerpo, linda sonrisa, cabello de ensueño, buen auto…-¿Jellal tenía auto? ¿Uno bueno? No me había dado cuenta de que había estacionamiento en el colegio.

-Wow-dije con falso asombro.

-Y esa cicatriz en su ojo derecho es tan… Pero bueno, no es mi tipo, no soy su tipo...-.

Cuando me di cuenta, ya habían pasado cinco minutos desde que nuestra clase había comenzado, así que preferí ir a perder el tiempo al descuidado jardín de la escuela.

Me recosté en el pasto y decidí ver las nubes, ya había dejado de llover desde hace un buen rato y la verdad me castraba estar en un feo edificio tanto tiempo. En mi escuela de Crocus salía cada vez que podía con el pretexto de que iría al baño o algo así. De pequeña era claustrofóbica si no mal recuerdo.

Mientras holgazaneaba en el jardín a pesar de que los maestros alcahuetes me veían, escuché una voz masculina jodidamente sensual.

-Gajeel, yo… Tengo que estar fuera por unos días-.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué cojones te sucede, Jellal?-.

Mierda, la voz era de Jellal, y… ¿Iba a salir?

-Yo… No puedo estar más aquí, no por un tiempo-la voz del apuesto muchacho sonaba preocupada.

-Debes decirme la razón, tienes que avisarle a los demás, a Levy, a Makorov…-.

-No tengo por qué darle explicaciones a esos-escupió Jellal. Me escondí un poco más entre los arbustos con tal de escuchar el chisme completo-Yo... No sé qué hacer-.

La forma en la que Jellal hablaba me angustiaba por alguna extraña razón.

-Está bien-dijo Gajeel alzando las manos como si se ridiera-tú decides qué hacer con tu jodida existencia-.

Jellal abandonó el jardín para ingresar al edificio, Gajeel permaneció fuera en el jardín cerca de donde yo me encontraba. Se acercó y yo fingí que no escuché nada y que tiraba mis libros, él caminó hacia el senderoque estaba al lado de mí y al ver mis cuadernos en elmsuelo, se acomidió a levantarlos. Me los entregó sin decir palabra alguna.

-Gracias-dije amablemente. Gajeel me fulminó con la mirada, casi como si yo tuviera la culpa dequensu hermano quisiera marcharse. Me encojí levemente de hombros y decidí entrar a clase.

**Bueeeeno. Aquí esta el segundo capítulo de mi fanfic. Tuvo un final muy mediocre, sí, pero no estaba muy inspirada; les prometo que en el siguiente se responderán respuestas, surgirán preguntas y principalmente habrá mucha comedia y clichés estúpidos. Gracias por leerme, chavos, pero quiero reviews :c Les mando un besototote :***


End file.
